Return
by My little doctor
Summary: Harry had been betrayed. He found out when he had his creature inherintance. All the oblivates and spells that held him back came off. In a fit of rage... Also I am only 13, so I am sorry if it is terrible, but please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, because if I did Harry would live happily on the dark side.

Summary:Harry had been betrayed. He found out when he had his creature inherintance. All the oblivates and spells that held him back came off. In a fit of rage, his magic went wild and he blacked out. When he came to... he was suddenly in the past.

 **"Gobbledegook"**

$Parseltounge$

 _"Book/thoughts/newspaper"_

 _ **"All other animal languages"**_

* * *

Harry looked at the clock. !t was almost tweleve. He quickly lied down, not knowing what would happen. He had heard from Ron, that wizards usually get a small power boost on their sixteenth birthday. Though, he had also said something about a creature inherintance but he doubted he'd get one.

11:59

One more minute... Then the pain came. Harry nearly bit through his tounge, trying to keep the screams in. He thrashed around as his mind was assaulted by pictures and images. After a while he blacked out, being unable to cope with the pain.

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up. He felt pain everywhere and he suddenly remembered everything that happened in his life. He growled in anger as he obsevered Dumbledore putting several magic blocks, loyalty spells, learning disability's, and much more on him. No wonder he was so stupid. Then he realized he had _growled_. How did he do that?

He understood almost immeaditly, that he had a creature inherentance. Wow, if he understood things that fast, how many spells, had Dumbledore put on him? He was then drawed into another memory. It had Ron and Hermione. They were talking about him... "How much longer do we need to be friends with Potter?" Ron asked. "Just long enough for Dumbledore to drain him of his money. After that we just proclaim he's going dark and through him in Azkaban." Hermione replied.

Rage swept through him. He quickly pushed them out of his mind, right now he had to worry about his inherentance. He got up and conjured a mirror, which was supprisingly easy. What he saw, nearly made him pass out agian.

He had long black hair that reached his waist. On top of his head were two cat ears, that were blood red in color. In front of them were two small horns. _Very_ small horns. Coming from his back were two gorgeous black wings, that had a span of about 10 feet. His face was doted with black freckles and the sides had a bit of yellow. He had two twin tiger tails. His legs have been completely redone. They had the shape of a cheetahs hind legs, except with the function to stand up. They were also yellow, with black dots. When he looked up, he was very glad to see, he still had his mother's Avada green eyes, except they were slitted and they _glowed_. He brought his hands up and saw claws, the same that were on his feet. He sighed, he would have to practice before he could wear socks or gloves. Then he noticed something in his mouth. He had several sharp teeth, that looked like they belonged to a shark.

He then realized something, he was a lot more feminine and dainty. _Curse you creature inherentance,_ Harry grumbled in his mind. He rembered something similar to this creature, that he had read, before being Oblivated of it. He was a Chimera. A very rare one, at that. Only a few Chimera have ever had their human bodies meld with their Chimera ones.

Suddenly, the rage came back. How, _dare_ Dumbledore Oblivate him!? How, _dare_ he change who he was!? His magic started going wild, smashing things agianst the wall. He breathed fire out, allowing it to create a wind storm of fire, around him. He blacked out.

* * *

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open. He quickly looked around. He was in the bathroom of Privet Drive. He slowly stood only to be met with unbalance. He grabbed the sink and realized how short he suddenly was. He looked in the mirror. He looked the same as he did before, only his wings were only six foot long now. It was like... he was eleven agian.

"Boy!? Hurry up, we need to leave as soon as possible!" His uncle shouted at him. He realized he really, _was in the past_. He needed to change back... As soon as he thought that everything, sank into his skin and his eyes returned to normal. His legs changed back into human ones. The only thing that had not changed was how feminine he looked. Harry, once agian cursed his inherentance.

He realized something. He could save his pet, Alister! You see, when he was in the cupboard under the stairs he had a spider as a friend. He could talk to them as well. After first talking to Alister, he had gone around and realized he could talk to all animals. Soon after that he studied language's and he could easily speak them as well. When they moved to the shack in the middle of now where, he could not get to Alister. When he had got back, he had found out that Alister had been surviving off of his magic because he was dead. It was one thing he never told anyone. He had continued studying all language's in the wizarding world, in memory of him. But now he could save him!

Harry left the bathroom and went down stairs. When no one was looking, he opened his cupboard and grabbed Alister. _**"Whoa, there! Careful!"**_

 _ **"Sorry, but I do not have much time."**_ Harry mumbled to him.

"Boy! Get out here, this instant!" His uncle bellowed at him. Harry quickly told Alister to hide in his hair and rushed out the door. He got in the backseat of the car and they were off.

* * *

When they rested, they were inside the shack once more. Harry brought Alister out of his hair, now that everyone was asleep. _**"Alister? Remember, when you complained, that you wanted to be bigger? Well, I think I can turn you just slightly bigger then a tarantula. Do you want me too?"** _ Harry asked the small spider. He was just as big as Harry's thumb.

 _ **"Yes, of course, I would want that, silly! Do it!"**_ Alister said, excitedly. Harry waved a hand over him and willed his magic to make him bigger, without harming him. Alister quickly grew, big enough that he needed both of his hands to hold him. _**"Whoa... What a rush. Oh my... I am so big!"**_ Alister did a little jig, before hopping out of his hand's and running around a little.

The door shook with the force of Hagrid's knock. Harry motioned for Alister to come back. He quickly did because, he would admit, he was scared. Vernon came rushing in, with a gun and Petunia was not far behind. "I'm warning you! I have a gun and I will use it!" Vernon threatened him.

The door fell down and Hagrid came in, dusting him self off. "Sorry." He then turned around and picked up the door, putting it back in place. He then turned to Vernon and, before Vernon could say anything else, said, "Shu' up Dursle' you grea' prune."

He then turned to Dudley. "Harry? Your a bit fat'er ten I excpect'd." Harry then stood up, Alister in his arms. "That would be me, actually." Hagrid turned towards him.

"Ah, o' cours'." He pulled a smushed box out of his coat pocket and gave it to Harry, who sat it on the floor. Hagrid then noticed Alister. "O' my. I 'ever expec'd tis. Well, I a' def'in'tly takin you as an apper'tance."

Everything from then till Diagon Ally was exactly like he remembered it, though Hagrid looked a little confused. It was probably because he looked different from his sterotype.

Hagrid led them into Diagon Ally, after they got out of the ambush of people. Harry's face never showed suprise, which seemingly unnerved Hagrid. He led Harry into Gringots Wizarding Bank and up to one of the stands.

Harry looked at the teller then spoke in fleunt Gobbledegook. **"I would like to talk to the Potter account manager, please."** Everyone in hearing distance, stared at him in amazment, including the goblins. Once the teller got over his shock, he nodded and called for Griphook.

 **"Yes, Master Ragonook?"** Griphook asked

The, now named Ragonook, said, **"Take , here to his account manger."**

 **"Of course.** Follow me." Griphook siad switching languages, as he did not know Harry could speak their language. Harry followed after him, through all the twisting hallway's, that Harry somehow memorized.

Griphook led him to a door that had "Catsnuge" written on a gold plate beside it. He opened the door for Harry. He paused to thank Griphook, cuasing him to be very shocked before he closed the door.

Little did Harry know, he was about to find even more betrayal.


	2. Chapter 2

Catsnug looked up at Harry, then he motioned to the seat in front of his desk. The room was nice, with war artifacts on the wall's. There was a red carpet over a dark hard wood floor. The wall's were only a shade lighter than the floor. There was a large desk in the center, that was made of light brown wood. It was a stark contrast to everything else, meant to draw in the attention to the Goblin that sat there.

Harry followed the Goblins hand and sat in the hard, cherry wood chair. **"Hello, Catsnug."** Not bothering to stop at his look of shock, Harry continued. **"There is very important information, I need to tell you. If you don't believe me, I think I have proof, not completely sure..."** Harry went on, to tell Catsnug about how he came back in time and all his new memories.

 **"Well, this is shocking but... I have to say it seems to be true. Now if you would not mind, I would still like to see your proof."** Catsnug said. He was honestly hoping this is true, mainly because they would finely be able to get under Dumbledore's skin. The Goblins had never liked him.

Harry nodded and let his features come out. Catsnug had pure shock on his face. He had never expected to meet a rare hybrid Chimera. **"Well... You are certianly telling the truth. Chimera's never come into an inherentance before sixteen, even if it is a life or death situation."** Catsnug mumbled, reaching under the table to get some files.

He put the files on the desk and said, **"All these files are from when someone took from any of your accounts."**

Harry picked them up. He did not know, what was in there and was honsetly slightly terrified to open it, as he did not want to be betrayed even more. He finally opened them and began to read, still hesitant.

As he read he, more and more rage built up inside of him. The basic gist of it was that, the whole weasley family, minus Fred and George, were taking money from him. The Dursley family was even being Paid by Dumbledore, with the excuse that it was for him. He was also taking a million Galleon's from him every year, into his own vault. The Order was getting one thousand Galleon's every day. And all of them started the very day his parents were killed.

Harry growled out, **"I want you to cancel all of them. Try and get the money back as well, because I did not agree to any of it. The Dursley's were not even using the money on me."** Catsnug nodded, honestly, too terrified to go agianst his words.

He decided to switch to english, now that the compromising stuff was out of the way. "I would also like to get emancipated and became a lord over all my vaults."

"Okay, I can do that, but first we must see who you are Heir too." Catsnug brought out a peice of parchment and a needle. "Seven drops of blood, on the parchment."

Harry nodded and pricked his finger, allowing only seven drops to fall. The blood spread out, slowly turning into words.

 _Harrison Jamson Potter_

 _Potter heir_

 _Black heir_

 _Gryffindor heir_

 _Hufflepuff heir_

 _Ravenclaw heir_

 _Perevell heir_

 _Merlin heir_

 _All vault's accepted_

 _spells/potions put on Harrison Jamson potter_

 _Loyalty potion to Albus Dumbledore (Destroyed)_

 _Loyalty potion to Weasly Family (Destroyed)_

 _Loyalty potion to Granger family (Destroyed)_

 _Learning disability (Destroyed)_

 _Remebering disability (Destroyed)_

 _Reading and Writing disability (Destroyed)_

 _Magic lock spell (65% Eroded)_

 _Glamour charm (89% Eroded)_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle's Horecrux container (Scar)_

Harry gaped at the parchment. "Alright," He started shakily. "I want you to take off the remaining Magic lock and Glamour. Also what did it mean by all vaults accpeted and whats a horcrux?"

"All vaults accpeted means that all their vaults belong to you, no matter if they gave them to someone else. A horecrux is when someone tears their soul apart and puts it in a item, in order to live forever and before you ask, the only way to get rid of it, is by death." Catsnug answered, still in shock about how much the boy owned. He then pulled seven small boxs out from his desk, that had just appeared there. "These are the Family Lord rings. When you put them on, they will shrink to fit your finger, if they accept you. Once you put all of them on, they should cleanse you of everything except the horcrux."

Harry nodded and took them. He put the Potter ring on his right pinkie, then Black ring on his right ring finger. This continued until he had four rings on his right hand and three on his left. He had not put a ring on his thumbs or his left pinkie. They all shrunk to fit him, before merging into one, on his right ring finger. The colors swirled together before settling. It was now black, with silver lining. The stone was red with the Perevell symbol in blue, in the middle. It was now a mix of all of them, though he could seperate them at will.

Sudden pain swept through him, and he had to bite his lip to avoid crying out. When it stopped, Catsnug was gaping at him agian. Harry gave a small thought, about looking at himself and a mirror apeared. "Well... I guess I will be practicing to keep this in control." He then looked in the mirror, and nearly gasped. His hair now had a blood red sheen to it. Jewlery had appeared on him as well. There was a black collar around his neck that sunk down in the front and it was skinnier in the back. There was a silver moon in the center. There were hoof cuffs around his wrists and ankles. They were lavender and went up on the back of his hands but front on his feet, nearly reaching his elbows and knees, but were only a finger long in the back. They also have silver moons on them.

Harry thought of something else that he could use. "Is there any thing that I can use, so I do not have to keep coming back here for money?"

Soon after, Harry left Gringotts, with two special credit cards. One for the muggle world and one for the wizarding world. Harry turned towards Hagrid. "I would like to do my shopping by myself, please." He asked politely, trying to be left alone. Hagrid hesitated then nodded and handed him the train ticket. "Now, mak' s're ya don' leav' tis alle', kay?" Harry nodded and Hagrid said goodbye and left.

Harry sighed. Now, don't get him wrong, Harry liked Hagrid, it was just, he was under Dumbledore's thumb. He walked further into Diagon Alley and decided to get this over with.

* * *

Harry had finished shopping and now only needed a famailer. He had nearly drained the book store's dry. The one in Diagon, as well as the one in Knockturn. His trunk was the top of the line from Knockturn. It was made of black dragon skin, with emerald fastining's and blood red jewel's for the compartment button's. It had a normal trunk compartment, then a apartment, potion's station, Dueling Platform, clothing rack, libary, and a secret compartment. It had amazing wards and a lock spell, that Harry set to open to, "P-l-z-o-p-e-n" in parseltounge. Of course, you have to spell it out.

Harry was brought from his thought's, by the tinkling of a bell and he realized he had just entered the Magical Menagerie. He must of been very deep in his thoughts. Harry looked around and went towards the cat section. While Harry wanted Hedwig again, it would have been a constant reminder and he could not handle that. He looked at all the cats until one caught his eye. It was a black kitten, with gold eyes. In the right light, his fur shines a dark green. But the strange thing about him, was the emerald wings coming from its back. Harry held out his arm and the kitten jumped, flapping his wings once before landing on his arm. _**"Would you like to come with me?"**_ Harry asked, in the cats language. The kitten replied with a contented, _**"Yes."**_ with a purr. Harry smiled and let the cat sit on his shoulder. _**"Do not attack the spider in my hair. He is my friend."**_ The cat nodded and licked his cheek.

Harry was about to take the kitten to the counter, when he heard a series of hisses. **$ Ssstupid humansss. Alwaysss getting fluffy creaturessss, inssstead of the great ssserpentsss.$** Harry turned toward the sound and stared at the gorgeous snake. He was black, with killing curse green stripes. He had a coffin shaped head, with blood red eyes. His belly was a dark blue, with light blue spots on it.

 **$ Hello, would you mind if I bought you?$** The snake's eyes widenend as much as a snake's eyes could. **$ A ssspeaker! Yesss! Pleasse take me with you.$** Harry made himself look like he was contemplating it. **$ Alright, asss long asss you do not hurt my friendssss, I will keep you. Now, what kind of sssnake are you?$** The snake looked very happy at that. This was entertaining to Harry. The snake answered, **$ I am a Basssilisssk. I can change my sssize at any time. Alssso, I would prefer my name to be Zuen.$** Harry nodded and reached in a hand, allowing Zuen to crawl around his arm.

Harry walked to the counter, up front. "Hello, what can I do for you?" The lady, that was sitting behind the counter, asked.

"Well... I would like to buy these two." Harry gestured to the cat and the snake. "Could I also have a cat basket and a collar, as well as a few toy's, top quality?" The lady nodded and went to go get the items. The toy's she got was a mouse and a bird that run on magic.

"Just say start or stop to get them to play. Now, that will be 50 galleons." Harry swiped his card on the scanner before grabbing his stuff and leaving. He headed to the Leaky Caldron, to get a room for the next few weeks.

After a few minutes, Harry walked in the room he had just bought. He put the cat bed next to his own before grabbing the collar. Ares flew down ont othe bed and sat still, knowing what he wanted to do. He undid the beautiful collar and put it on Ares. The collar was a dark red, with swirls of gold and silver. There was a small tag on the front, where the name Ares was. The clasp was black and could only be undone by the owner.

Harry sighed, then did a spell, that he created. The spell made it so, that you could understand all languages, even if they could not speak it. It would make it easier to communicate to them. He sat down Zuen and Alister, before getting to work. "Alright... Well I better start reading and practicing, then." Harry mumbled before heading towards his trunk.

Harry was resting in a compartment, on the train to Hogwarts. He had come early, in order to get a compartment before anyone else. He had changed his human part, to make it seem like he had done it in Diagon Alley. His skin was pale, he had his long hair and that weird jewlery, that had appeared. His hair was tied up in a pony tail. His nails were sharper and painted silver. He no longer had glasses on, like he had with Hagrid.

Ares was laying in his lap, with his wings spread out. Zuen had made himself 2 meters long and was spread over Harry's shoulders, his bottom half curled on the seat beside him. Alister was resting on top of Harry's head, like always. Harry, himself, was reading a 6th year Ancient Runes, while petting Ares and sucking on a blood pop. He had found that he liked them, when he had been in Diagon and bought a few boxes of them.

Harry had, somehow, read about half of his libary, which is an accoplishment because he had over 6,000 books. Of course, they were not all from the magical world. After he had read a few books, he had decided to catch up on his muggle studies and went to London to buy a few. He was at college level in the muggle world. In the magical world, he was currently at NEWT level in all subjects, after rereading all the books he had read in his last life.

Harry looked up from his book, when he heard the door open. Ron Weasely was standing there, in the compartment's open door. He had one look at him, sneered, which looked horriblely twisted on his face, and left. Obviously, he was looking for the stero typical Harry Potter. He went back to his book.

A couple hours later, the door opened again, with Hermione and Neville were there, the latter looking very nervous. "Hello. Were looking for Trevor, Neville's toad. Have you seen him?" Hermione asked, in a voice that screamed,"I'm better than you." Harry brought out his wand and summoned Trevor. A few second's later a green toad shot into Harry's hand.

"Oh! Thank you!" Neville yelled, before taking Trevor from his hand. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, when she noticed his snake and gave a startled yell before dragging Neville away. Harry shrugged and simply went back to his book.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked up from his book, when a lady announced that there was only five minutes untill they get to Hogsmead. He gently moved Ares to the seat in front of him. Zuen fell from his shoulders and curled up the rest of the way, beside him. Alister crawled down his arm and back onto the seat which Harry had just left. Harry opened his trunk and grabbed a blood pop as well as his, top quality, custom robes. All of his school robes are designed to tint the main color of the house he goes into. The buttons stop mid-belly, making the rest flow out. He usualy left the top button undone, as he was doing now. Harry was wearing high heels, as while he would deny liking them,(When he obviously does) they were the only shoes that felt comfortable, due to the shape of his feet. Curse you cheetah legs! The heel and bottom of the boot were blood red. The main part was a dark brown, with a blood red tint, that went up to just past his knee. Harry decided to put on his elbow length gloves as well. They were blood red and fingerless. They looked like they were made of leather on the outside, but made of silk on the inside, which it was.

Harry put on his robe, put his blood pop in his mouth, then exchanged the book he had finished with a new book. It was called The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7. It was the last book he would need to read on the Hogwart's supply list, for all the years. Now, he had read all of the books for Hogwart's, in all subjects, after he read this book, of course. Ares, then flew up on to his shoulder, while Zuen wrapped himself around his waist, perfectly visible. Alister had climbed back into his hair, while he had been getting his book.

The train slowly came to a stop. Harry exited the train, amoungst the rest of the students. Some of them looked at him strangely or with fear. He hung to the back, allowing the first years to break off from the rest, before following them towards Hagrid, who was currently bellowing for all the first years. After Hagrid was sure he had everyone, he led them to the long line of boats. Harry sat in the furthest one away, but sadly Ron, Hermione and Neville had to sit with him, as soon it was the only boat left. Ron was ignoring everyone, after sneering at him, of course. He probaly did not like that a boy was dressing so girly, as well as the fact he had a snake. The other two were eying his snake fearfully, Neville more so because he was sitting next to him.

Hagrid shouted forward, causing the boats to jerk before moving. Ares jumped on to his lap, where Harry started petting him. Hermione was eyeing him curiously, but did not say anything. They slowly got to the bend, where Harry knew they would be able to see Hogwart's. Hagrid just confirmed this when he yelled about a first glimse of Hogwart's. They started to go around the bend and everyone gasped as they saw Hogwart's. Well, everyone except Harry. He noticed a shadow underneath their boat and stuck his hand in the water. He felt tentacles, curiously, wrap around his hand. He started playing with them and felt a tentacle wrap around his arm. Hermione screamed when she noticed it, causing Hagrid to stop the boats. He guided his boat over to them. "Mis' wha' is tah prob'lem?" Hagrid asked as politley as he could sound.

Hermione shakily pointed at his arm. "T-that c-c-creature!" Hagrid looked towards him and his eye's widened when he saw the tentacle. "Yeah... I dif'nitly cho'se righ', whe' I made you my apren'tance. No on' has eve' got grab'd by teh gian' squi' wit' out bein' pull'd in." Hagrid's accent increased as he got extremly happy, with pride in his vioce. Harry guessed the only reason he knew it was him, was because his bangs, that stopped about half-way down his eyes, had moved when he had cocked his head to the side, revealing his scar. Luckily for him, no one else noticed it.

Harry played with the Squid a little more before removing his arm and Hagrid looked around before drying his arm for him. Harry smiled at him, causing Hagrid to beam, as he had not seen him smile before. Hagrid made the boats move again, but his boat stayed beside theirs, this time. He told them to duck, so Harry did and, as his creature gave him natural grace, he was still very graceful, when he did it. They came to a stop beside the shore and everyone climbed out. Harry decided to hold Ares in his arms and told Alister to move to his shoulder, to be ready for the Sorting Hat. Suddenly a giant tentacle broke the surface of the water, causing many to scream. It waved slightly, so Harry waved back, causing it to hit the water in delight, as it went back under. Everyone was staring at him now, untill they turned back at the sound of Hagrid knocking, loudly. It opened to reveal Minerva Mcgonagall. "Tah firs' year' Prof'sser Mcgon'gall." She looked at each of them, very sharply, before telling them to follow her. Mcgonogall lead them through the Entrance Hall and into a side chamber. "I will be right back." She anounced, in a scotish accent, before going back through the door.

Everyone started mumbling to eachother, before one caught almost everyone's attention, so Harry tuned in that conversation. "Where's Harry Potter? Did you know he's my friend? Now, tell me where he is!" Harry went toward's him, going to set him right, honestly not caring that he was going to reveal himself. Ron Weasley was who said those words and he did not want anyone believing him. Fortunately for Ron, Draco got to him first."Really Weasley? You think we would believe that he is your friend? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Draco said, then he turned and said, "If Harry Potter really is here, why don't you come forward and say yourself if the Weasel is your friend!"

Harry decided to step forward, and tell them. He noticed the ghosts passing camly through, as nobody was paying attention to them. "I am Harry Potter, and no, Ron Weasley is not my friend, nor will he ever be." Draco smirked victoriously, but before he could say anything, Mcgonogall walked back through the door. Ron's face had turned very red and so Mcgonogall turned towards them. "Did you possibly antagonize , here." Harry took control of the situation, before they could get in trouble. He turned wide, innocent eyes towards her. "No, miss, we didn't. He," Harry pointed towards Ron. "was saying Harry Potter was his friend, and I wanted to say he was not, as I am Harry Potter, and I am not his friend, but he said I was lying, and Draco was protecting me from him. Please don't get mad at Draco." He added a few sniffels, here and there, and he had Mcgonogall caught. She turned towards Ron with hard eyes. "I expected better, . 20 point's from the House you get sorted into." She said with finality, not listening to his stuttered denials. Luckily for Harry, no one else heard his confrontation, so no one could deny it.

Draco turned towards Harry, eyes showing his amazment, because he had not yet perfected his mask. Harry smirked, his eyes not showing anything, which impressed Draco even more. Before either could say anything Mcgonogall started the House's speech. Draco listened to it, while Harry tuned it out. After she finished, she lead them back through the Entrance Hall, and into the Great Hall. Almost everyone gasped and he heard Hermione behind him. "That's not really the ceilling, it's charmed to look like that. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." She said in her normal know-it-all voice. How he never noticed it in his last life, he will never know. He started to pay attention again when Mcgonogall explained what to do. "When I call your name, come up and try on the Sorting Hat. Abbot, Hannah!" How, exactly, did he miss the Hat's song? Harry started petting Ares, who was still in his arms. He had almost tuned out again, when he heard his own name called.

He went forwards, igonoring all the whispers, that had broke out at the mention of his name. He sat on the stool, and as soon as the sorting hat touched his head, he was pulled into his mindscape. He had based it off of the Chamber of Secrets, being an exact replica, other than the fact there was no pipes or water. He stored his memories behind the wall's, in bookshelves. You had to tap the very middle brick of each wall, and in morse code it has to say open. When you tapped a brick, you had to also hiss, in parseltounge, the section of his life behind that wall. If Harry does not give his consent, the Basilisk will come out, to attack you. He only had four sections right know. Childhood, Hogwart's years, Future, and Knowlegde. In the pillars are bookshelves, with the memories he had not yet sorted. In order to get to them you had to hiss new memories, while touching it. In parseltounge, of course.

"Well... It appear's even I can not get past this defence. If you do not let me through, then I suppose you will have to choose your house." A vioce rang in his head, which Harry realized, was the sorting hat. He thought about it. He knew he did not want Gryfindor, as he did not want to hide, and it put him closer to Weasley and Granger. In Hufflepuff he would be considered weak, and that would not help, so thats out. That left Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While he held nothing against Ravenclaw, he wanted to join the Dark Lord and the easiest way was through Slytherin. Harry spoke aloud in his mindscape, making sure he did not make a noise in the real world. "I want to be in Slytherin."

Everyone was staring at Harry. His sorting just became the longest in recored history, at 20 minutes. The hat finally started to move, and everyone leaned forward, but what it said caused everyone to freeze again. "Slytherin!" Harry got up and walked with unnatural grace toward's the Slytherins, who started clapping politly. The rest of the Hall erupted, shouting and yelling denials. The only ones not was Ravenclaw, who were trading theories on how this happend, and Slytherin, who were more dignified than that. "Silence!" Everyone quieted down, with a few whisper's here and there. Dumbledore sat down again and cast the counter for the Sonurus charm. "Minerva, continue." His eyes had dulled from their usual twikle, probaly at him being in slytherin. Mcgonogall nodded before calling the next name.

Harry was sitting at the end of the table, when Draco sat next to him. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself only slightly arragontly. He stuck out his hand, and Harry looked at it, before cautiously shaking it. Draco smirked. "Potter, I think I can help you get used to this world." Harry smiled slightly. "That would be useful. Now help me with this one book..." This continued, untill Dumbledore stood up, again. "I would just like to say a few words before the feast. Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak! Thank you." He sat back down and clapped his hands, causing the feast to appear. Many first years gasped causing the twinkle in his eyes to increase in intensity. "Yeah... That mans mad." Draco nodded to Harry's words before explaining mudbloods, as they filled their plates. Somehow, they had become instant friend's.

"Mudbloods are related to muggles. We don't like muggles, because their kind would not except us. They would kill us or make us slaves. Mugglesborns, also, bring their ideas into our world, trying to change it. Hardly any of the slytherins like them, as they are changing the old ways, into muggle ways. We would not mind upgrading the system to a more modern one, but not a muggle one. We call them mudbloods because it insults them, and projects are views of them." Draco said, his expression having a bit of disgust towards them. Understading bloomed in Harry's eyes. While he knew some things could be changed to bring them into their world better, he perfectly agreed with him. He resolved to call them that, now that he knew. He had also started to agree with Voldemort's ideas, after all he had read and heard. It was one of the main reasons he decided to go to Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up, clearing the tables, causing a shout to come from the Gryffindor. More specifically, Ron Weasley. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I would like..." Harry stopped listening , knowing it would be the same as last time. When he finished, he told the prefects to bring them to their common rooms. Harry and Draco walked side by side, with Draco eagerly talking about the dark side, but they were being quiet about it. Draco was so much better than Ron, Harry thought, a little bit darkly.

"Alright," A prefect started, causing Harry to pay attention again. He listenend to what he said, but it was basically the same thing as the Gryffindor rules. Well, except for a few things. They had to present a united front, and they had to travel in groups. Any problems in Slytherin, stay in Slytherin. The prefect said pureblood, making the wall open to reveal the common room. The only way to tell the wall from the others, was a light imprint of a snake. Harry followed the other students into the common room. "Boys to the left and girls to the right. Only two people per room. Goodnight." Another prefect spoke, before going to his own rooms. Harry went up the stairs, to the boys dorm, and quickly found his room.

The name below his was Draco Malfoy. Well... Time to trap him in a vow. Harry entered the door and took in his surronding's. There were emerald rugs spread on the stone floor. Two beds on opposite walls. In between the beds, there was a window that was charmed to see the sky. Their beds were the exact same. Bright green covers, dark brown, elegant wood, emerald green curtains, and silver pillows. There were light brown, also elegant, desks, on the same walls as their beds. The wall on the right had a door, a few feet from the bottom of a bed. It led to a bathroom, Harry found. It had silver walls, with white and green floor tiles. The bath was about as big as a regular sized room. The shower took up the far right corner and was big enough to fit ten people, without touching each other. In the middle, there was a wall, making two stalls. There were two sinks on each side of the door. Harry left the bathroom, and sat on the bed closest to the door, causing his trunk to appear at the end. He had changed it, when he had found the spels while on the train.

He changed the plain brown to an emerald green. The lining was a blood red crystal. His initals were on the top in black. He had changed the texture into wyvern skin. He looked at the door and waited for Draco.


End file.
